Solutions have been provided to connect a content repository (for example, EMC® Documentum®) and a file sharing service (for example, EMC® Syncplicity®). Prior approaches, e.g., EMC® Syncplicity® Connector for Documentum® version 1.0, have enabled repository content to be shared via a file sharing service, but to date such access has been limited to allow file share users to access a copy of content as stored in the repository.